You Have Feelings
by lordlosslove
Summary: When Abel and Tres meet a girl of strange qualities, only she notices specifically the change in Tres' behavior and takes matters into her own hands, but this eventually leads to more problems. Please Read!
1. Prologue

**LLL- I've never done this before so i thought it'd be worth a try to do a small prologue to explain where the story is coming from. You may skip the prologue if you wish but it's not suggested. And it is only a prologue and therefore isn't very long.**

Prologue

A girl named Soleanna Ichijo was found within Vatican walls unconsious. She was put in a room for interogation. She later met Father Abel Nightroad and Father Tres Iqis. During the interogation she was very defensive being that she had no idea where she was. After more questioning, she informed the two that she was trying tp get to the Vatican. They told her that, that's where she was. At that moment, Soleanna displayed extreme agility as she escaped through the nearest window, avoiding every bullet shot at her by Tres.

Many weeks passed and she again crossed paths with Father Abel in the streets. There, he took her back into the Vatican walls, where she told them she was attacked by Methuselah the first night the was found. She tells them that she has no idea why they were after her, but she beleives it invloves the Rosenkreuz orden. Somehow she beleives she could help put an end to it. She was asked what the rosenkreuz orden had to do with her and she replied with "they killed my family."

In the end, Vanessa turned out to be an unusual mutant of both human and Methuselah, with the power to manipulate lightening, but her real objective was to bring the Vatican into a spiraling hell, for they are who truley killed the family she held dearly. Despite this intial mission, she'd grown extremley fond of everyone in the Vatican, especially Abel and Tres. He claims to understand her reasoning, but Lady Caterina wasn't having it. The charge was considered too high treason.

Profesor was told to invent something that would take her powers. Despite how much the Profesor had come to like her, he complied. Soleanna was sent away to a small part of the world that had no knowledge of Methuselah and Vatican. That's where she was dropped at and that's where she remained, Alone.

**LLL- I know. I know. Not very good beginining or long at that but chapter one should lighten things up a bit.**


	2. They're Here

**LLL- Enjoy. I don't own Trinity Blood, but i do wish it was real and i was in it. awesome if you ask me.**

*Soleanna's POV*

I sit on the desk in my english class next to my only three freinds. I've been here for three and a half month and still see this place as a hell hole.I hate the humans here, they think they are so tough but they have no idea how defenceless they really are.I've only grown close to three in specific. I haven't told anyne the truth yet, but at least i'm highly respected throughout, being that i've injured many people in fiights. The terran here are know better thann to mess with me. Not long ago, my powers began to return with much more strength than before. Thanks Proffesor.

I laugh at one of my freinds jokes around the talkativeness in the room. When silence suddenly hits, i thinkmy teacher has entered the room. I swivel around, and what i see causes me to stand up and automatically take the defensive.

"Whoa, calm down." Abel says, putting his hands up defensivley. The students are now starring at me.

"What are you doing here?" I shout with my hands balling into fist.

"Can't old freinds come for a visit," his goofey voice asks.

"Don't give me that crap," I snap. "Noone comes all this way to _visit_. Not including the fact that you can barely hold your own on a boat and this require a little more than the average plain ride. Now talk!"

"Soleanna Ichijo," Tres calls. "we have been given direct orders to collect you back to the Vatican without any delay. You have no further choices. Come with us or force shall be taken." Whispers are heard through the classroom

"Over my dead body will i allow you to force me to do anything after what you've done to me."

"Negative. I have caused you no harm. You are wanted alive but that does not me you a subjected to not being injured and therefore it is an option that will not be overlooked."

"Soleanna," Abel pleads, "Hear us out."

"Stop calling me that! I know longer go by Soleanna and you would know that since you helped choose the stupid name."

"Negative,' Tres corrects. "Your name is Soleanna Rijana Ichijo and will remain that."

"You have ten seconds to get out before i make you."

"The Vatican need you Solea... Vanessa."

"I don't give a damn what the Vatican need."

"Enemy anger level increasing. Her power has fully returned. Target's body tempurature increasing at high rates. Enemy readying for combat. Defense mode initiating." Tres raises two guns and all of the students in the class scream and cower to the back of the room. I generate my energy and lightening sparks in the palms of my hands. Tears well up in my eyes as the thought of fighting these two settles in. '_How could they just come here and do this to me?' _

"Tres stop. There are too many students in here that you could hit."

"Negative. I have 95.5837 percent accuracy and the probability of me missing my target it less than 2.353 percent."

"But the chance still exists. You could hurt her and possibly kill her. We need her alive."

"Your only concern is that her well-being is kept intact, whereas i do not attain such emotions that you do therefore her injuries are not programmed to matter in my data. I can shoot her hands and legs immobiizing her from any potential escape." I listen to his words and roll my eyes. Typical Tres. Fire ignites into my hands, surprising Abel and only causing Tres to recalcualte his data.

"That's right. I've developed more. So go ahead Gunslinger. Give me all you've got."

Abel steps infornt of him. "No Tres. Go into the hallway until i've handled things. That's an order." Tres lowers his guns and turns around.

"Affiramtive, but my return is vital when combat is in effect."

"Very well." Weird, Tres openly called out what action he'd take if anything were to happen, without being ordered. That's very unusual for his nature.

I snap back to reality when Abel speaks. "Well i'm glad that's over,' he smiles.

"Leave," I demand.

"No listen," he calms. "Don't you want to come back?"

"Why would I? They don't want me there. For all I know, they might just want me dead."

"I promise you they don't."

"Promise! Ha. The last thing i want to have is you stand in my face and talk about promises."

"Soleanna listen to..."

"Stop calling me that Krusnik."

"Fine, but call me by my name because Krusnik isn't it."

"Leave." The flames in my hand grow hotter and more intense.

"Please Vanessa, I understand why you're upset but why do you hate me so?"

"How dare you ask such a stupid question?" He slowly approaches me and the flames in my hand grow larger. "Look at where I am. I've been starved because the profesor's stupid invention wore off within a couple off days." He continues to walk towards me. He reaches a hand out for mine and something triggers in my head. i'm not sure why but the fire in my hand dies down as he holds my hand.

"I never wanted you to leave." I look into his blue eyes and throw my arms around him. He returns the hug as I sob into his chest

"Abel. Why did you let them do it to me? It's been hell here and so much thirst. How could you send me away and wish something so ill upon me.'

"I would never wish anything ill upon you but I had no choice.'

"There's always a choice, Abel!" I cry. The loss i felt then is unbarable but having him here now is everything. I hug him tighter. "Please don't leave me alone again."

"I wouldnd't dream of it, but no promises."

I look up at him and rub my tears. "I still hate the Vatican."

He rubs his head awkwardly and smiles. "Well that's something we can work with over time."

"We must depart immediatley," Tres states, walking into the room.

"Wait Father Tres. May I say goodbye and explain somethings before we leave."

"Affirmative. You have exactly 300 seconds before we depart. Proceed." I turn towards my cowering classmates and smirk. I hug my three freinds and glasre a t the others.

"I hate you all. I would kill you right now if that didn't risk me getting injured. All of you are oversized assholes." I ignite a flame in my hand. "Look at me. I could burn you all to death right now and only laugh, but you're lucky i have a little bit of mercy right now." I walk to the dorr and turn back to look at them. "But trust me. I'll be back. Sleep nicley at night." On that note, I exit and Tres begins to walk. We exit the school and increase our pace.

"So when are we going back," I ask.

"Immediatley." Tres answers

"Aww, but I'm tired Tres. Can't we find somewhere to stay? I'm tired"

Tres looks back and observes his posture. "Negative. We have completed the mission and therefore must return to the Vatican immediatley."

"Oh please Tres. We were given a week on this assignment and finished it in a couple of hours. We can spare a day can't we. Not to mention i'm starving." I watch as Abel begs and Tres walks ahead.

"Affirmative. Your arguement is contradictable, but one more day may be spared to regain strength." With that we walk on.

**LLL- I know. Still not too in depth but it'll get there. Promise.**


	3. Still Thirsty?

**LLL- I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It was ALL my idea**

**Tres- Negative. It was not. You do not own Trinity Blood**

**LLL- (-_-)**

**Abel- Well he's right you know**

*Soleanna First POV*

Abel finds a nice hotel nearby. Tres and I get a room while Abel raids the buffet down stairs. The rooms are very small, but good enough. I sit on the bed and stretch as Tres sits in a chair in the corner. I raise an eyebrow at guessing this is something that's usual for him, but he's looking out of a window. It appears as if he's thinking.

"Hey, Tres."

"Acknoledged. Please address me as _Father_ Tres."

"Fine _Father _Tres. What are you thinking about?"

"Negative, I am not thinking. I am simply analyzing the data within my system."

I sigh foolishly. 'I should've known.' I simply lay on the bed until Abel returns. He stretches with exhaustion before laying down on the bed next to me.

"Whoo. I'm beat. Time for a good night's rest."

'Finally, he's going to sleep. My throat has been killing me for hours. I need to feed somehow.' When Abel settles into what appears to be a light slumber, I look over at Tres who is still _analyzing data._ Quietly, I tiptoe to the door.

"Where are you going?" He states.

"I'm hungry Tres. I need to eat too you know."

"I will accompany you."

"Why do you have to come?"

"You could escape."

"Tres, I'm just hungry. Please, I won't be too long."

"Affirmative. You have exactly 300 seconds to return or I shall take pursuit."

"Yes sir," I say, saluting him before walking out. I rush out of the hotel as fast as I can. 'Ok, I have 5 minutes. Where can I go in 5 minutes without being seen?' I hit the roof tops in one powerful leap. A small alley is in my view with a couple taking a short cut through there. I smile. 'Perfect.' I hop from roof top to roof top until I'm close enough to drop to the ground. They stop laughing when I land in front of them.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you how dangerous dark alleys can be?"

The male steps up defensively. "Are you threatening us?"

"Pretty much," I hiss lunging for the man and head butting him unconscious. The female faints, making my job 3 and a half minutes easier. My teeth sharpen into fangs and I bend down next to him, biting into his arm. My throat soothes itself and I sigh with relief. That's when I hear something behind me crack and I swivel around defensively, but I'm too late before an arrow is sent through my arm.

"Arg!" I grab it, but I don't remove it, knowing it'll only make the wound worse. I look up at the culprit and the face is obviously recognizable. His name is Luther, an exorcist and he's been hunting me since I got here. Every attempt he's made to get at me has failed, but this time, he brought back up. Two large trucks sit at each end of the alley, blocking any exit I may have.

"Wow." He jeers. "It looks like I've finally got you. Three long months and I've finally got you to your knees."

"Only in your dreams." I jump onto a near wall and ricochet off, kicking one of his partners unconscious. I duck another arrow and it collides with a dumpster. A female sprays me with a strange liquid, which makes me curious as I smell it. There's no smell and I look at the group as they observe me curiously. "Ok I give up. What is this stuff?"

"Holy Water," Luther says.

I roll my eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." The arrow in my arm begins to burn. "What the...?"

"Silver is in the arrow."

My mind tries too process this but the pain only gets worse. I'm only half methuselah. Silver doesn't affect me... Someone shoots a net at me that ties up my entire upper body and I'm unable to remove it because of the arrow affecting my right arm. My heart starts beating fast... _'What is this? Is this fear that I am feeling.' _I'm losing too much blood and the point of me coming out here is wasted again because my thirst soon returns due to blood loss. He approaches me with a triumphant grin plastered upon his face.

"Now how does it feel to be on the other side of the rope, you little demon?"

"Don't call me that."

"Oh, what would you like me to call you? Devil child, leech, parasite, murderer. It doesn't matter because you are all of the above." He puts his foot on my left wrist and crushes it. "No more flames out of you." The pain is unbearable. I can't believe I was taken down by a mere terran. Just as he's about to send a bullet through my chest, one goes threw one of his colleagues who then drop to the ground. Ten people hop out of the truck looking around as another bullet finds its way through. Abel and Tres drop from above.

"Tres," Abel urges, "Take Soleanna. Get her out of here. Now."

"Negative. Father Abel Nightroad requires assistance."

"Tres go!"

He scoops me up and says, "secure," before taking to the roof tops. The jump is so high it almost feels like flying. He looks back one more time at an angry Abel, then returns to the hotel with me. He hops through a side window and carries me into the bathroom as soon as we enter the suite. He releases me from the rope, which also contained silver. My skin where the ropes made contact is completely burned and Tres observes the arrow cautiously.

"You have to go help him," I blurt. "They will hurt him."

"Father Abel Nightroad has the skills necessary to succeed in the situation."

"OK," I sigh. "Tres, are ..."

"Correction, Father."

"_Father_ Tress," I grunt. "Are you mad at me? For me leaving..."

"Negative. I do not attain the feeling of being mad, I am machine."

"Right, how could I forget." The door opens and I look up. Abel walks passed.

"Removal will be affective in ten seconds."

He must mean the arrow. I brace myself as he gets a grip of it. He yanks it clean out and I screech in pain, tears trailing down my face. Imagine a hot knife being shoved into your arm. This is what I feel. Abel comes to the door and looks even more pained after seeing my face.

"Why did you go out? Why couldn't you have just stayed in the room?" he sighs.

"I was hungry."

"Don't feed me that," He grunts, obviously upset by my actions.

"But i'm not lying."

"Well then what were you planning to eat in a dark alley?" I look at the ground. "Say something."

"I needed blood OK. I couldn't take it anymore."

"You can last without blood."

"No. No I can't Abel. That's what you don't understand. Something is wrong. My thirst is strong lately and I don't know why. It wasn't always like this. I'm half methuselah and half human. I have terren blood inside of me. I've been tempted to bite myself. You can't imagine how disgraceful that is. How scary. I couldn't let you see me like that."

He softens up. "Is that what you're afraid of?" Tres finishes wrapping my arm and lets Abel in.

"I'm not afraid of anything."

Abel gets on one knee next to me as I sit down. "There's nothing wrong with being scared. It makes you stronger. You can tell me anything."

I nod at him

"I can see it in your eyes," he smiles. "You're still thirsty aren't you?"

I nod again. 'Why the hell is he smiling? He takes off his coat and looks at me "What," I say.

"Take a bite."

I push him back. "Are you crazy! I could kill you. Why would you take such a stupid risks?"

He comes back up to me and hugs me. "Because you wouldn't hurt me." He recedes, cutting a small slit into his arm so that the blood inflames my throat. A smile spreads wider across his face as I bend down and lick his arm. "See. It's ok."

"Father Abel Nightroad."

"Ah, yes Tres."

"I have not completed treating Soleanna."  
>Abel pulls me off of his arm and I nod to him a thank you as Tres returns to my side. <em>'His blood tastes weird...'<em> He bends down and brings his face towards my arm. "What are you doing Tres?"

"I must remove of the silver in your blood before it spreads too far."

"OK." He continues and places his mouth on my arm. It's warm and I can feel a slight vibration from his insides. I've touched Tres before but something about him now is different. His skin feels, more real. Less like a wax. The fire in my arm ignites again and I grab Tres's ear (by accident). "What are you doing?" I yell. "That hurts." He doesn't stop but inhales more, increasing my agony. He pulls back and I clutch my arm, which makes it worse.

"Cleansing complete."

"Clensing!"

"The silver is now out of your system."

"It wasn't going to kill me Tres. I'm human too you know."

"Negative. Your blood was tainted." I roll my eyes then finally get a good look at him. He has my blood all over his mouth. He looks slightly monsterish..? This makes me laugh. "What are you doing?"

I look at him curiously. "I'm laughing...You've got something on your face." He gets up and walks over to a mirror wiping it with a towel. "Don't you ever laugh Father Tres?"

"Negative. There is no need. I am machine." With that, he walks out. 'Same old Tres.' I follow him and decide to go to sleep. Not much looking forward to returning to the Vatican.

**LLL- I hope everyone liked this chapter. I think the most difficult thing about this story is trying to portray Tres corectly. Very intercontraversal, but visit my facebook page lordlosslove. like it, ask questions, get sneak peaks, pics, more stories, requests, etc.! Thanks for reading and please review**


End file.
